(Storyline: Origin)(31) Year 14: Storyline
James move to an isolated place of Arius secret service adn find information about X34. Then James use army clothes of Abigial to rescue from X34 from Xandaria catheral for both purpose, save deep cover agent with valuable information about Russia miltary telecomunication set up in Xandaria and that agent also help James to find a way to escape from Xandaria. Russian special force from third party in Russian government successfully launch a terrorist attack in Xandaria government house and execute King Samuel. As the plan with X34, they arrive Kobork island as the place where they can escape to Europe then back to Arius. While doing packet sniffing in the island, James receives a packet from Russian intel inform that the girl that save before has been arrested and kept in a Prison in Kobrok, packet stay about the time that girl is transported to the prison in the island. Later, James escorted X34 to leave in a helicopter while he insist to stay in the island to save Abigail. X34 gives James a special pill gurantee that it will save James from all kind of toxic from Russian. James knock out a porter and steal his van. He drive to the location and observe the prisoner transport. James see a transported prisoner from the heli, who is covered by the black blanket in his head. Suddenly, he is discovered by 2 guard, when about to kill one of guard, they speak french to inform. James suddenly recognised they're French, allied intelligence. James later meet the head of this safehouse. It turns out to be that French considered James as their friend, as he helps french intelligence in Kenya. James states that he receives an intelligence about the girl being transported to that prision. the head of that intelligence reluctantly show James who the prisoner is, who is actually King Samuel. Later, this safe house is attacked by Xandaria special force. James is the only survive. King Samuel arrest him as he know James is wanted by Russia and is a valuable gold mine. King Samuel show James the heli of X34 is shot down by Xandaria artillery when the war broke out between Egypt and Xandaria in the border. Samuel also states that he is a small part of a big new world order so there is always a contingency plan to save him. James later escape and ask one of Samuel henchmen (Russia intelligence) where they hide Abigail. He knows Abigail is kept in the hospital. James angrily kill king Samuel to revenge for X34. (safe house: isolate house like in GTA SA) James reached the hospital, kill all henchmen to save Abigail but is later tranquilizer by Russia, along with Abigail. James wakes up and feels that he was injected by Russian. Abigail is lying next to him. She tells him the truth that she makes up everything and she is a Russian spy since the day she studies in France. Her mission is to seduce James and makes James reveal the secret of sleeper agent X34. The army clothes James is actually a Russian transmitter, so that the Russian can predict X34 escape plan although James has thrown away the clothes. Russian then plan the attack on James and X34 heli, but Abigail tries her best to compromise this as she loves James. Russian later torture her so hard that she goes into hospital. Russian believe that James has escaped with X34 on the heli, they didn't know that James has stayed on the island. James says that he receives the packet about Abigail arrest and that's why he was here to save her and Abigial has no idea about that. James later encountered with the man arrest him before in the spaceship. It turns out that the toxic Russian injected him doesn't give infect. He kills almost all henchmen in the safehouse, including the man and prepare to escape with Abigial but Abigail has fatal during the fight. In the escape plane, he meet X34 who didn't get in the heli. She reveals to James that the secret service made up the fake packet so that James infiltrate the safe house to kill king samuel, secret service AI identify that James ability will help him survive after the attack in the base, Russian won't kill him after they arrest him in the safehouse and French intel can't withstand the attack of Samuel special force. Category:Storyline: Origin